KeveDD: The Baby Project
by HardAssLesbianGothBoy
Summary: It's that time of the year. The Baby Project is here, and each student will choose a partner to take care of a fake baby with. What happens when everyone else already has a partner, and there's really no other option? Currently rated T for language. Rating will change in the future.
1. Introduction and Assignment

Hey guys. This is my first serious fanfiction, so sorry about spelling errors or if I just plain suck. This is for my good friend selenaluvesyhu, who also helped me out on this fanfic when I was stuck. She's the Kevin to my Edd. I appreciate feedback~ Enjoy my lovelies~

* * *

Eddward sighed, following his short ranting friend to his locker, while the tall lovable oaf of the clique followed right behind with a large smile on his face. It's been about three years since the big picture show, and the cul-de-sac kids were in the 10th grade now, all of them around the ages of fifteen and sixteen. Over those short three years, everyone seemed to have changed a lot.

Ed even matured a bit. He still lived in his own little world with zombies and aliens, of course, but he wasn't as childish as he had once been. Ed just needed help with school, which Edd happily helped him with. He was slow and had trouble paying attention, but once he actually sat down, and listened, he was able to get it eventually. He even showered once a week.

Eddy would of course, still do anything to make a penny, but he did grow out of his scamming ways. If there was a buck to be made, Eddy was always the one after it. He eventually grew out of his obsession with jawbreakers and moved on to suckers. The three still had sunday monster movie marathons, every sunday Eddy and the other two Eds bought a crap load of junk food and sugar. Eddy never did lose his sweet tooth.

On their way to Eddy's locker, which they were close to now, Edd spotted Sarah and Jimmy standing in the hallway, talking to eachother, most likely gossiping.

Sarah was still a bitch, but she was beautiful. Puberty hit her well, giving her B-cup breasts and a curvy figure. She was the second most attractive female in Peach Creek High, right after Nazz. If any guy didn't treat her right, they had better run for their lives and pray she didn't kick their ass or convince her older brother to, claiming the villan broke his dear sister's sweet heart.

Jimmy was still as sweet and innocent as could be, but with a dash of sass. If you insulted him, weather it was about his girlyness, his sexuality, or his love of fashion, he had a sassy side that could defeat any argument with anybody. Comebacks were his specialty.

Johnny and Rolf were about the same, besides the fact that Johnny was now bisexual. They both stood at their own lockers, gathering their things.

The Kankers still had their crushes, but weren't as obsessive anymore. They were still quite bitchy, but quite attractive as well. They all had excellent curvey hips. Lee had C-cup breasts, while May had a B-cup, and Marie had A's. Lee and May were straight and Marie was bisexual. Marie had more of a punk style and a few peircings. A stud on her nose, an eyebrow peircing, and a bellybutton ring. They stood in a circle next to Lee's locker.

Nazz was as beautiful as ever. Her honey blonde hair falling down to her shoulders, and her lips ruby red. The true picture of beauty. She had lovely hips, and C-Cup breasts. Eddward was sure she had to be bisexual. He still thought she was beautiful, but no longer had a crush on her unlike most of the other guys in Peach Creek High. She even rendered straight girls speechless.

Nathan and James stood together, Nat leaning on Rave's locker, obviously flirting with the annoyed actor, again. Nat and Rave arrived at Peach Creek High last year, in the ninth grade. Rave and Edd had gotten to be good friends, and Nat was close to him as well. Nat was a huge flirt, which Edd had gotten used to. With Nat being pansexual, Edd was able to talk to him about things he couldn't with the Eds. Like cute guys for one. Nat and Edd liked to hang out at the mall and talk about the cute guys that pass by. Rave would come along every once in a while too. Edd considered them to be some of his greatest friends, next to Ed and Eddy of course.

As he stood, leaning on the locker next to Eddy's while he gathered his things, a red snapback and a green hoodie caught Edd's attention. The tall pumpkin headed athlete walked down the hall, heading towards his locker. Kevin was still a jerk, but at least he didn't pound the small nerd anymore. In fact, they rarely ever spoke to each other. The last time they had spoken had been a week ago, in which the jock said a hello to the nerd, and he returned gesture. Nothing more. Just a simple hello and they went on their way. As Kevin passed, he shoved Jimmy, saying "Watch where your going, fag." with a growl before continuing to make his way to his locker. 'Cute idiot.' Eddward thought. It was true, the nerd thought he was cute, but he couldn't see himself being with Kevin. It was more of an attraction than a crush. A hateful attraction. If Edd had the chance, he'd fuck Kevin then kill the asshole. Like a kismesis relationship.

It was true, the scrawny nerd refered to as Double D, was indeed, bisexual. He hadn't told anyone besides Nathan and Rave. He kept it from Ed and Eddy, in fear that they would tell others or tease him. He didn't want someone like Kevin finding out. It might just give Kevin a reason to start torturing him again. Eddward went from T-shirts and shorts to sweaters and tight, colored pants. He went from tennis shoes to black boots and knee high converse. He still of course kept his beanie, which he wore everyday. His style was a mix of punk and nerd, which he quite liked. He even considered getting snake bites, but decided against it. The bell rang, and bodies scurried to their destinations.

* * *

~3rd Period, Home Ec.~

Double D entered the class room and sat down in his usual seat near the exit. He pulled out his notebook and began doodling. The classroom was loud with obnoxious teenage boys yelling, throwing things, girls gossiping about others, and making plans to hang out. Double D sighed, already developing a head ache just as he did every day. The teacher, Mr. Swogger stood up and quieted everyone down. Mr. Swogger was one of Double D's favorite teachers. He was nice, funny and was a great teacher. He also had a sassy personality which made him seem gay, even though he had a wife and three little girls. The class continued talking and throwing things. Something hit the side of Eddward's head. He looked over and saw a smirking Kevin looking at him. He had thrown a small peice of paper at him from the center of the classroom. Double D gave him an annoyed look, mentally flipping him off before going back to his doodle.

"Alright you guys, **FOCUS~**" Mr. Swogger said, everyone joining in when the word focus came out of his mouth. The word focus became the teacher's catchphrase. He would joke with the students about making t-shirts with the word focus in all caps and selling them. "Alright" he clapped. "So I decided we would be doing the big project of the year now. It's something I'm sure you guys will like. It's the Baby project. You guys will be taking care of fake babies, with a partner, for two weeks." he said. Excited voices of boys and girls filled the room.

'This is stupid' Kevin thought to himself. He didn't think they even did the stupid baby thing anymore. Whatever, he might as well see if he can score a hot partner. Maybe Nazz, she was motherly and kind... and beautiful. Kevin never did grow out of that little crush he had on Nazz. She was cool, nice, and hot. So how could he not like her? Only a faggot wouldn't. Even gay guys had to agree, she was sexy.

Double D on the other hand, was enthralled. Oh how fun, a project in which he would be caring for a little bundle of joy, fake or not, it would still be exciting to learn the joy (and curse) of caring for a beloved child. He loved things like this. This would most certainly make for a great time, no matter who his partner might be. He didn't really care who it was he'd be caring for the child with.

"Choose your partners and I'll give you your babies and instructions." Mr. Swogger said with a small smile. Kevin smirked. He had this. He turned to Nazz who sat behind him. Wait, what the hell? She had her partner, and it was Marie. The damn lesbo stole his girl. 'Damn..' he turned back to see all of the girls had their partners, and so did the guys. Nat of course went straight to Rave, who hesitantly agreed to it. The class had an even amount of students, so he knew he would probably be stuck with the loser who wasn't chosen. Kevin looked around for the poor kid, praying it was a girl. But it certainly wasn't a female. It was the Double Dork, who hadn't even moved from his seat or looked up. He was probably ready to settle with whoever. 'Well shit..' he thought, getting up and making his way to the teacher.

"I don't have a partner." Kevin said, obviously bored. Maybe Double D wasn't the only one left.

"Alright..." Mr. Swogger turned back to the class. "Anybody not have a partner?" he asked loudly, so the chattering class would hear.

Edd raised his hand, knowing it was someone just like him who hadn't been lucky enough to get chosen as a partner. His eyes remained on the doodle of Sebastian Michaelis.

"Ah, there you go." Mr. Swogger smiled. "Eddward, come up here I have a partner for you.

Finally, the nerd looked up. 'Oh dear, is that Kevin standing next to the teacher?' It certainly was. His happy spirit dropped and he sighed, walking up to the green hoodie and the pink polo.

Kevin and Edd looked at eachother and sighed. "Kill me now" they both said simultaneously.

Mr. Swogger looked at the two. "Look, you even think alike. It was meant to be." he smiled. "Alright you guys, when your ready, come and get your baby." he handed Kevin a plastic robot baby doll.

Kevin followed Edd back to his seat and sat next to him. "Well this sucks." he said with a sigh. "I can't beleive I'm stuck with you." he hissed.

"Do you honestly think that I'm happy about this little endeavour?" he retorted. "I'm just as upset as you, maybe even more. Caring for a peice of plastic with my elementary bully isn't exactly my idea of a good time. So don't act like the fault is mine." he growled.

Kevin raised an eyebrow. When did the kid grow a pair? 'I guess I have been a bit of a dick..' he thought. But that was only when the sassy, scrawny nerd pissed him off. He liked Double D, he really did. He was cool. Much nicer than his idiotic friends. It was mostly Eddy's fault. "Well let's just put aside our differances and work together on this thing. I can't afford another F. Wanna hang after school?" he asked, sitting back in the plastic seat.

"Alright. How about my house? My parents aren't home so we wouldn't have to worry about them."

"Cool" Kevin nodded.

'This is going to be a nightmare'

* * *

Welp, this is the end of the first chapter. I know it was kinda short, but I couldn't come up with much more for this chapter. I promise the next one will be better. 3 Review and all of that shiz.


	2. Stupid Arguments and Accident

The second chapter is finally here! :D Sorry it took so long to update. (It took three days) I've been working on this chapter and the third. This is more of a funny chapter. (My favorite so far) But anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Kevin had just arrived, and everything was already a nightmare. As soon as they turned the "Baby" on, it started crying.

"How do you make this thing shut up?!" Kevin yelled angirly, holding the plastic doll by the foot. He looked like he could tear the annoying thing apart within seconds.

"I-I think it requires nutrition, Kevin." Eddward said, picking up the fake bottle the teacher had given them. It had a magnet in it so the baby could tell what it was.

"Give me that!" he snatched the small bottle away from Edd and shoved it in the baby's mouth. If it were a real baby, it would be dead by now, after all of the force Kevin used the shove the bottle down it's throat. The magnet went past the one in the baby's mouth, making it unable to recognize the bottle.

"Careful now Kevin! Gently" Double D took the baby from Kevin, holding it as if it were real, and carefully placing the bottle in it's mouth, so it hit the magnet. The baby made drinking noises.

"How the hell... the damn thing likes you more!"

"Hush now Kevin, theres a microphone in it remember? If your too loud you'll make the baby cry... again. Plus, Mr. Swogger is going to listen to it."

"Why don't we just rip the microphone out?" Kevin suggested.

"Do you really want to explain why the microphone is missing and why theres a huge hole in our baby to Mr. Swogger?" he asked, somewhat annoyed.

"... No, not really." Kevin flopped onto the couch with a sigh. "And don't call it 'our baby' No way in hell am I ever having kids with you." he smirked, and crossed his arms. "I am a strong independant woman and I don't need no man. I can raise a kid on my own, and I don't need any help from you."

"Clearly." DD said with an annoyed expression. He pulled the bottle out of it's mouth. "Do I have to burp it? I wonder... if there a button on the back?" he pulled the blue shirt on the baby up, looking for a button. There was what appeared to be a skin tone colored mouse pad on it's back. It looked so fragile. It should only be touched with the gentlest of pats, like a loving mother would pat her child's back.

"Here, I got it." Kevin took the baby and pounded it's back as hard he possibly could.

"K-Kevin!" Edd's bored expression turned into one of worry and surprise. Of course, the babystarted crying, again.

"Damn." Kevin growled, his expression softened when he looked at Edd. The kid had his arms crossed, tapping his foot with the kind of expression girlfriends would give Kevin when he did something wrong. He looked at Edd a little confused, "What?"

"... This marraige is never going to work if yOU KEEP ABUSING THE BABY!" he started calmly, but then began to shout. "Poor thing is abused by his father, is that really how you want little Jim to grow up?" he sat on the couch next to Kevin, taking the baby, and rocking it in attempt to quiet it down.

How could Double D be so calm, and gentle? It was just a toy and he was acting like he had given birth to the damn thing. It was kinda cute how Double D was taking this so seriously. "...Jim?"

Edd paused for a second, before laughing. "I named it after my cactus. What do you think? Do you think that name suffices for our son... or daughter... I haven't really checked what it is..." he continued rocking it, thinking.

Kevin couldn't help but smile. "That sounds like a perfect name for our little boy or girl. Oh, and by the way..." his smile turned into a smirk. "... Your changing the diapers."

"Excuse me? I thought you were a strong independant woman and didn't need my help? Wait... does that make me the man in this relationship?" Edd smirked, liking the idea of being the man in a marriage to Kevin.

"Oh hell no." Kevin frowned. "I am the man in this relationship. Your the woman. You are the most girly guy I've ever met, well, besides Jimmy and that one kid..."

"James?"

"Yeah, him. Your the third girliest guy I've ever met."

"I beg to differ. I... yeah I'm pretty feminane." he shrugged. "But I don't find that to be so bad. Some of the most feminane me-"

"Bottom line is, your the wife." Kevin interrupted. He didn't feel like listening to a lecture about girly scientists... or... whatever that nerd was into.

"Hm. Fine." Edd sighed. The baby was quiet now, but who knows how long it would be before it started acting up again.

Kevin sighed in releif. "Finally. Let's get a bite to eat or something. I'm starving." he grabbed the baby's foot, and flung it across the room, making it cry, again. Double D gasped and Kevin smirked. "Is my wonderful wife gonna get in the kitchen and make dinner for me?"

"Kevin!" he ran towards the screaming child and knelt down next to it. "KEVIN BARR! You broke our baby's hand... completely off!" he held the screaming child in his lap. Oh no. What was he going to do? He surely wasn't going to get an A now...

"Psh, just shut the kid up and super glue it..."

"Kevin Green Barr, it is over between us! Gather up your things and get out of my sight. I am filing for a divorce." Edd crossed his arms and stuck up his nose.

Kevin scowled "Whatever, make me a sammich"

Edd growled, wanting so badly just to throw the screaming kid, which he now had a headache from, at his inconsiderate husband. "You really want a sandwich?" he said in a low, almost threatening voice.

Kevin smirked "Please~"

Edd put a fake smile on his face and stood "Sure, anything for you... honey."

His tone was kinda freaking Kevin out now. He had never heard it from the dork before. He had only heard it from Rave before getting slapped by him, and from pissed girlfriends when they got mad, right before something bad happened. It was evil, menacing, and Kevin didn't like it one bit. As Edd was walking into the kitchen, Kevin called. "I love you honey~" he smirked before adding "Oh, and why don't you get me a beer while your at it."

Edd stopped, his back to his 'husband.' "Sure..." he continued walking into the kitchen.

Maybe five minutes later, Edd came back into the room with a sandwich, and a can of soda. He set the can of soda down on the coffee table. "Here..." he said in a cheerful, yet menacing voice, before picking the sandwich up and throwing it at Kevin. It hit him in the chest, and got all over his shirt.

Kevin growled and stood up, his expression turning into one of anger, face turning red. "Why you little..." he grabbed Edd by the shirt, making him drop the plate, which thankfully didn't break on the carpeted floor. Kevin pushed Edd up against the wall and held him there by the shirt, and growled. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shove my fist up your-" he was interrupted by a crying peice of plastic known as Jim. He sighed and released Edd, calming down a bit.

* * *

After about three or four hours more of the screaming robot baby, and more annoying, stupid, pointless little arguments, Kevin decided to head home. On his way out the door, he turned around. "Wait, who's keeping the damn kid tonight?" he asked.

"I can take care of it, seeing how you only seem to be capable of injuring Jim, I think that would be best." he smiled slightly, holding the baby with a hand that was now a mess of superglue and band-aids.

Wait. The dork just insulted Kevin. Or at least, that's how he took it. "Oh hell no. I can take care of it." he grabbed the kid's arm.

"Oh no no no no no. I can take care of it." he assured Kevin.

"Give me the baby, Double D." Kevin tugged on the arm.

"You'll only throw Jim in a corner somewhere and forget about him." he pulled Jim back.

"Give me the damn kid" he pulled again, his strength enough to pull Double D closer.

"No" he pulled again.

"Give it to me!" Another tug, forcing the two closer.

"No!" Another.

"Give it! Damn it Double Dork!" Another.

"Kevin, your only going to throw it in a corner and leave it there!" Another.

"Fucking hell!" Another. This time, the pull had enough force to pull Double D onto his chest, all space between their lips closing, making them kiss. The kiss lasted maybe three seconds before Kevin pushed Double D away, making him stumble a bit. The two stood there, starring at each other with cheeks turning pink for a long moment, before Kevin broke the silence. "Uh... you can keep it." he quickly walked out, slamming the door, and hurrying to his house.

Edd looked down at his and Kevin's now crying baby, rocking it gently in his arms. "Oh dear..."

* * *

I promise the next chapter won't take TOO long to be up. I enjoy feedback, so reviews are much appreciated. 3


	3. Making Up

Oh my gosh you guys! Next chapter is here! Remember when I said I would be updating faster... uh yeah... scratch that... heheh... It's harder than it looks you guys! I read all your nice reviews and comments on DeviantArt, and I wanna say thank you for your support. Your support is what keeps me going. SO ENOUGH CHAT. ENJOY~

* * *

The red-head groaned, throwing a pillow at his loud, annoying alarm clock, knocking it over and making it hit the floor, hard, almost breaking it, again. That thing had to be made of steel or something after all it's gone through. Kevin definately did NOT want to get up and go to school. He shut his eyes, promising only five more minutes, which he did every morning. Five minutes always turned into a hour, which caused him to have to hurry with only 10 minutes to shower, eat, and clothe himself, then he would promise to do better the next morning. Memories of the day before's events flooded in his mind all at once. Double D. He had kissed Double D. It had been an accident, of course, but he still didn't want to have to face him. Not today, not ever. He had to see him and talk to him, thanks to Mr. Swogger's stupid baby project. Why'd he have to get stuck with the nerd? It wasn't Double D's fault, nor was it Kevin's. But he didn't want to go through an awkward encounter with the guy. Maybe if he faked being sick... no. No. He wouldn't do that. That would probably only make matters worse. With another groan, he got up. Worrying wouldn't do him any good, and laying in bed all morning only caused his mind to wonder. He had to distract himself. 'Today is already Hell...'

The ravenette woke up a half hour before his alarm clock would go off. He was already wide awake. No use trying to get more sleep. He lay in his bed, staring up at the white ceiling, when he remembered. For some reason, he couldn't help but feel joy. He always knew he found Kevin attractive. It was no secret that the red-head was the most attractive guy in Peach Creek High. The little nerd felt accomplished with the fact that he and Kevin had kissed, even if it was just an accident. How many guys get to kiss Kevin? None. Edd smiled slightly at the thought of being Kevin's first boy kiss. That didn't change the fact that Edd still didn't want to have an awkward encounter with the athlete, let alone date him. With a sigh, the nerd stood up, and stretched. Today was going to be Hell for the boy, but all well. Most days were, but today, this would be another kind of Hell. 'Dwelling on it won't help anything Eddward, better get ready for another day in the world of High School...'

* * *

The jock and the nerd had been avoiding each other all day. The most they had communicated was sending glances each other's ways, to see if the other was looking. When it came time for Home Ec. they sat in their usuall seats, DD closest to the door, and Kevin in the center of the room. Mr. Swogger took about two minutes to explain a few things before letting the class get to "work." Everyone moved around, finding their own place in the classroom. Kevin took a seat next to Edd. They both sat there in silence, occupying themselves with little things like Kevin's texting and Double D's doodling. It lasted almost ten minutes.

Kevin sighed. "Look man, about yesterday-"

"It's quite alright Kevin, it was nothing but a mere accident."

"So were cool?" Kevin smirked.

Double D looked up from his doodle and put on a friendly smile. "Yes. Were... cool."

Kevin held up his fist, and Edd bumped it. All is good in the world again.

* * *

Kevin arrived at Edd's house for the second time that week. He didn't bother to knock, he just burst in dramatically, exclaiming "Honey, I'm home!" he a smirk.

Double D looked up from the book he had been reading on the couch, and raised an eyebrow. "Welcome home honey, how was work? Did you get that promotion?" he looked back down to his book and flipped the page.

Kevin closed the door behind him and flopped onto the couch next to his "wife" with a sigh. "Yep. Caption of the Baseball team. Well... I already was..."

Dee smiled slightly. "That's great sweety."

"Where's little Jimmy?"

"He's taking a nap over there." he pointed to a chair, where the plastic thing laid. "I didn't want to wake him before you got here." Mr. Swogger had told them to turn it off during school until they got into Home Ec. so it wouldn't start freaking out in the middle of class.

"We should just leave him off, do something funner. Like make more babies." the red-head wriggled his eyebrows.

Edd looked at him and tried not to smile, but failed. "I'm afriad we can't, darling. It's still recording audio. You wouldn't want to make Dr. Swogger mad next time we take Jim in for a checkup now would you?"

"I guess not..." he sighed. "Alright." he got up, got the baby, and turned it on. It made baby noises, while Kevin cradled it in his arms. "What is it that Mr. Swogger said? When the mic hears soft voices it effects the baby's mood?"

"Why, yes Kevin. When the microphone detects soft, gentle voices, it sooths the child, while loud noises upsets it."

Kevin smiled and rocked the baby, singing quietly. "I was a boat drifting out into sea. I had nothing but pieces of thoughts of the hope that you would see me. I was a stone's throw away from land. But thousands and thousands of miles away from reaching your hand"

Edd smiled, watching as Kevin walked around the room, rocking the baby and singing. He was actually a pretty good singer.

"The waves that crashed upon. The rocks that you were trying to walk along. And in my head I heard them play a song. For you and me." he smiled at Edd.

'He's also pretty fatherly as well, when he's taking it seriously that is...'

The "baby" made little giggling noises and after a while, it fell "asleep." Kevin put it down, sighing before Double D clapped gently, not to make any loud noises that could wake the baby.

"Very good, Kevin. Your a natural. Why, your more fatherly and gentle than you let on. Your going to make a great father one day."

"Heh, really?" the red-head rubbed the back of his neck.

"Mhm." Dee smiled and nodded.

* * *

Later, after the baby woke up, Kevin fed the baby and burped it. "Here" he handed Double D the baby when he was finished, and the baby was crying. "Change it."

"Pardon?"

"Change the thing's diaper, dude. I fed it, so take care of the second part of the process."

Edd sighed. "I guess it's time to figure out if Jim's a boy or a girl..." he looked down at Jim. Kevin smirked, watching as Edd laid the doll on the coffee table and undid the diaper. "Oh dear..."

"What is it?" Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"It would seem... little Jim is indeed... a female." his facial expression showed disgust.

"Psh, what do you mean?"

"It's nothing. There's nothing here. What's the point of changing the diaper?"

Kevin threw one of the diapers, that Mr. Swogger provided them with, at Edd, who caught it. "Magnet. Inside of it."

"Ah... alright." he neatly put the new diaper on it, then held up the old one. "What about this?"

"Just save it. We can use it again."

"Alright..." he folded it up neatly, and placed it down on the coffee table.

"Jim is going to be a hot cheerleader chick." Kevin sat next to Edd who was on the couch, and sat back, placing his arms across the back of the couch.

"Who keeps up with her studies and get's good grades."

"Of course. And no boys. Unlesss they're caption of the football team."

"Or have a grade point average of at least 90%"

"Yeah. Nerdy cheerleader who get's all of the smart jocks."

"Perfect." Dee smiled slightly, and sat back, making him quite close to Kevin, and making Kevin's arm around him. They looked at each other for a second before...

"Damn it" they both said in unison as the baby started crying again. They looked at eachother and smiled.

"Excuse my language." Edd said, and sat up, picking the baby up and cradling it.

"Nah, man. It's cool." Kevin smiled slightly. He's never heard any swear words come from Edd before. It almost sounded unnatural with that nerdy voice of his. Edd sat back again, cradling the baby, making it quiet down.

'What a family...'

* * *

The two went out around 5:30 and got some dinner at a small diner in town, before going back to Double D's. They hung out there until 7:30, then Kevin decided it was time to go.

Kevin opened the door. "Oh and this time..." he took the baby from Edd. "...I'm taking the baby."

Edd smiled slightly. "Alright, Kevin. You've proven to be fully capable of caring for a peice of robotic plastic. But no turning it off."

"Wouldn't dream of it." he smiled. "I'll see you later, Dee."

"Goodnight, Kevin"

"Night."

He was gone. Dee smiled to himself and flopped onto the couch with a sigh. Kevin was actually very kind. Edd always knew that, but it's kinda hard to remember when going through their own hectic lives, never talking to each other. They both had their own worlds to live in, but now, they were getting along pretty well. Maybe this was the beginning of a new friendship, he thought with a little joy. It would be great to be friends with Kevin. He was kind, even sweet, and he was the popular jock. Being friends with someone like that could possibly mean less bullying.

Kevin closed his door and immediately headed to the kitchen. Maybe there would be some chips or cookies left. He looked through the cupboards, finding potato chips and a couple of chocolate chip cookies. 'Well that was funner than expected...' he thought with a small spark of happiness. Double D wasn't bad. A little annoying, hell yeah, but not bad. It just takes a bit to get used to his smart talk, big words, and rants about science or math, or whatever he's into. Kevin always liked Edd, a lot more than the other Eds. Edd was nice, and smart. He usually kept the peace between Kevin and the other Eds. Being friends with Double D wouldn't hurt a bit. It's not like they would be best friends or anything like that. They would just talk maybe once a day. Plus, being friends with someone so smart could benifet him. He did need to get his grades up. Maybe he'd make an effort to become friends with him. Yeah. Tomorrow he would try hanging with the nerd some more. Maybe. 'We'll see...'


	4. Mall

Okay, I wanna start off by apologizing for the delay. I really am sorry. I've had quite the case of writer's block lately. I knew what I wanted to do, but I wasn't sure how to do it. These have also been pretty crazy with family lately. My grandfather passed away not too long ago and my family has gone to shit. Everybody is struggling to make it through a day without crying. My grandpa was a good guy, who had many friends. Plus, there's school coming up. I'm going into 9th grade and school starts on the 27th. I'm trying to get as much of this story done as I can before then. But anyway. Enjoy~

* * *

Lunch Time. Wednesday

The Cul-De-Sac Kids were sitting in all of their usual seats during lunch, having their own usual conversations. Things were going quite normally for Edd, who was doing Geometry homework while Ed played with his food, and Eddy ranted about whatever it is his mind was set on today. Edd was only half listening, so he only heard a couple of things about some jerks making fun of him for his height.

Things were running smoothly for Kevin as well. He was talking to Nazz, Nat, and Rolf as he usually did during lunch time. One of their other friends who was sitting at the end of the table mentioned something about money for the mall later. 'Oh yeah, that's right. I was going to invite Double D to the mall with us.' "Hey, I'll be right back." he got up and made his way over to the Ed's table.

"I'm just sayin'! We outta hit the gym, we could take em'. We could beat their asses and then they wouldn't be so damn confident!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Eddy, you know I'm against violence. Violence is never the answer. And besides... you do realize that Ed has inhumanly amazing stregnth, right?"

"... so your saying that we should have Ed as our body guard?! That's genius!"

"No Eddy, I was just sayin-"

"This is great!" he exclaimed, a large smile now replacing the frown that was on his face only moments ago. "Your going to make me so badass Ed!"

"Bad as a mother hen that doesn't lay eggs, Eddy." Ed stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! Let's all get leather jackets with our names on the backs of them!"

"Alright, now your just taking it too far..." Edd sighed, clearly annoyed. He went back to his geometry homework, then he heard.

"What the hell does box head want?"

Edd looked up to see Kevin walk up to the table.

"Hey."

"Hello"

"What do you want?" Eddy spat with venom.

Kevin sighed. He was just plain annoyed by Eddy at this point. No use fighting with him. He wouldn't want to make Double D upset. "Look, Dee. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang at the mall later. The guys and me are going just to hang out a bit. You could come if you'd like."

"As fun as that sounds... your friends are coming along as well?" he glanced over at Kevin's table, where three big teenagers were watching Kevin. 'Probably wondering what he's doing talking to a dork like me...'

"Well, yeah. Is that a problem?" he raised an eyebrow. What kind of problem could he have with the guys?

"N-no, no problem at all!"

"Besides the fact that those guys are jerks" Eddy growled.

"E-Eddy!"

"What do you mean?" he looked at the shorter of the Eds, actually interested in what he had to say for once.

"Those guys are complete jerks. They bully me and sockhead. Show him the bruise!" he gestured to Dee.

"Eddy... I really don't think-"

"No. Show me." Kevin crossed his arms. If those guys laid one finger on Double D...

With a sigh, Edd lifted his sleeve, revealing several bruises, where his arms were probably grabbed by somebody strong, somebody with muscle.

Eddy looked at Edd's arms with concern in his eyes. "There's new ones..."

Edd nodded, and pulled his sleeve back down.

Kevin was so angry, his face was beginning to turn red. He couldn't explain it, but for some reason he suddenly felt more hate than he has ever felt in his entire life. He's never been so pissed. His emotions were a swirl of sadness and hatred. And these were his friends. Edd and Kevin were barely close enough to call each other friends, but he felt so much emotion toward him, it surpassed his friends. It's always been this way. Since they were kids, he's always had a soft spot for the fragile, kind dork. Edd was just too nice not to love. He would give them all three times worse than what Edd got later. He shot the death glare at his table, and all of the three jocks looked down quickly. They knew Edd had shown Kevin the marks, and they would definitely be in trouble later. He looked back at Edd, sat down next to Ed, and across Dee with a sigh. "If they touch you ever again... tell me. I'll teach em' a lesson for ya."

"That won't be necessary Kevin." he looked down at his geometry. "I can handle this by myself, don't worry about it... I'm used to it." he shrugged.

That only made Kevin even madder. He had to be used to it. He's been bullied since he was three. The way Double D said it like it was no big deal infuriated Kevin to no extent. Yep, his friends would definitely get it later. He knew he was apart of the problem, but now it was time to make it up to him. "They aren't going to the mall with me, not anymore. Come with me, Nat, Rave, and Nazz."

"Nazz is going!? Can I come?!" Eddy's face lit up with a smile and hope in his big brown eyes.

Kevin huffed. "Get your own ride, and your not hangin' with us."

Eddy growled and went back to his almost finished food.

"C'mon Dee. Pleeeaaasssseeee" Kevin begged with a pouting puppy dog face.

Edd couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his face. "Fine. I'll go."

"Yayyy" Kevin put his fist up in the air, feeling victory.

* * *

Kevin couldn't focus. They were at the mall and all that Kevin could focus on was Edd. He was in front of the rest of the group, walking beside Nat and Rave. They were laughing, giggling and talking about something. Kevin couldn't help but wonder what. He had no idea why, but he just kept on watching Double D like he was a TV. The whole point of this outing in the first place was to get closer to Nazz, who was currently going on about something he pretended to listen to. 'What the hell is wrong with you man? You need to focus. Nazz. Sexy. Focussssss' But it was no use. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the nerd out of his head. As they were walking, a tall boy passed in front of them with tight red pants.

"Hey Double Dude, how about that one?" Nat asked, pointing towards the guy's ass.

Double D smirked and looked behind them, seeing that Kevin seemed to be listening to what they were saying. He whispered something into Nat's ear that made him laugh.

'Hm...' Kevin sighed through his nose, and kept pretending to listen to the smiling girl next to him.

They got to a little store, which usually sold cheap junk. The store was one big mess of random things everywhere. Nat spotted some things close to the store's entrance and smiled. He quickly ran over and grabbed them. He came back with a king's crown on his head and a poofy pink boa around his neck. He smirked. "Make way, the King of Butts has arrived." he placed a tiara with pink heart rhinestones on Dee's head, and wrapped a purple boa around his neck like a scarf. "Here with my Queen." he smirked.

Edd smirked. "I'm your queen now?"

"Yep." Nat posed like Super Man. "Twerking Masters and Ass Lords. That's us." he made a duck face, posing with a hand behind his head, and one on his hip.

Edd tried not to giggle, but he couldn't help it. He put a hand over his mouth and giggled like a girl.

'Cute...' Kevin thought with a fond smile. 'Wait... what?' his smile quickly disappeared. 'Did I just call Double Dork cute? Do I think he's cute. Nah, man...' he looked over at the nerd, who was now posing with Nat. 'Okay... maybe just a little.'

Nat put the accessories away and they kept going until they got to the food court. They all sat down at a table, Kevin next to Nazz, and across from Edd, who was sitting next to Nat, Rave right next to him.

Nat smirked, and said quietly to Edd "On a scale from one to ten, how hot is Kev's butt?"

Kevin heard what Nat said, and nearly choked on his soda. "Dude! What the-" he stopped as soon as he saw Edd whispering in Nat's ear.

Nat smirked and tried not to laugh. "Oh my god... Dee... dude..." he burst out laughing.

Dee giggled a bit, his cheeks a light pink.

"...what?" Kevin looked from Nat to Dee to Nat again. "What'd he say?"

"N-nothing. Don't worry about it dude." Nat was trying to contain his laughter, which wasn't working out so well for him.

Kevin looked to Edd who quickly looked away, sipping his water casually. "Okay... whatever..." Kevin muttered under his breathe.

Nazz ended up dragging all of the boys into Victoria's Secret, where she actually bought a pink thong for Nat who teased Rave with it.

After shopping around for a while, getting bags of various clothes and other items, they decided to make one more stop before heading back to the cul-de-sac.

"Come on Double D!" Nathan and Rave pulled Edd by the arms into the Aeropostale, and to a rack of clothing.

With a sigh, Kevin went over to a rack of clothing, letting the others shop while he pretended to. He wanted to get closer to Edd, he wanted to talk to him. He wasn't sure why, he just really wanted to gain the attention of the kid. He hatched a plan. With a smirk, he grabbed a T-shirt, a pair of jeans, and went into a small changing room.

'What was that?' Edd could have sworn he had heard Kevin's voice calling his name, but it was so quiet he couldn't locate the source. He looked around, unable to see the red-headed teen anywhere. He wandered around until he was near the changing rooms. With a yelp, he was pulled into a small changing room. "K-Kevin?!"

"Sh... calm down dork." Kevin smirked at the other teen. He was shirtless, and his pants were down far enough to show his red boxers, and V. The two boys were only inches apart in the small dimly lit changing room.

Edd gulped. "Is there a reason why you pulled me in here, or did you kidnap me for nothing?" he asked some-what quietly. He let his eyes wander down Kevin's toned body. 'Dang he's hotter than I remember...' he thought, blush erupting in his face. His eyes averted away from Kevin's abdomen, and back to his face as he spoke.

"Actually... I don't know why I pulled you in here..." Kevin said truthfully, rubbing the back of his had seen the way Edd's gaze travelled down his body. For some reason, he kinda liked the way Edd's eyes were on him. How his body was exposed and the dork could see his toned muscles.

A look of confusion crossed Edd's facial features, as he looked up at the taller male. "Whatever do you mean, Kevin?"

"Well... I don't know. You were kinda with Nat and Rave all day... I guess I just wanted to talk to you... just me and you..." Kevin said, avoiding the other's blue eyes. He blushed lightly, hoping the dim lighting wouldn't allow Edd to see it. 'Why the hell am I so damn nervous?!'

After a second, a small smile crept onto Edd's lips. "Your jealous."

"W-what?! Fuck no... I'm not jealous." he frowned.

Edd smiled. "Whatever you say, Kevin. Well... now that we're here..." he leaned back on the wall. "... what is it you'd like to converse about?"

'Shit... didn't think this far...' He smirked "Do these pants make me look hot?"

Edd chuckled lightly. "Very. Now if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to exit this changing room. I'm getting claustrophobic."

"Fine..." Kevin smirked. "But your talking to me later."

"Why, of course Kevin..." Edd opened the curtain and turned back, smirking at the other male. "... I hope you haven't forgotten, we are raising a child together." And just like that, he was gone.

'Wow... I really like that kid...'


	5. Feelings? No? Maybe? Nah

First of all, I wanna start off by apologizing for how late this chapter is. A lot has been going on lately, none of it being very swell. Including another relative's death. Things have been really stressful lately. I've lost all inspiration and motivation for this story. Some people were worried I gave up on it, but I assure you, I'm not giving up that easily. This is my first fic for this sight and have I will not be scrapping it anytime soon. Pinkie swear.

* * *

Kevin rinsed the shampoo out of his hair. A warm shower felt good after a long day of shopping. Everyone had gone home about a hour ago, and there was still one person he couldn't get out of his mind. Double D. 'What the hell is wrong with me...?' He sighed, and stepped out of the shower. He didn't know why, but he kept on thinking about the dork. Edd was stuck in his mind like a song. It wasn't anything in particular, just Double D. Nothing particular about him, he just wanted to see him. The dork had promised to talk to Kevin, so maybe tomorrow he could see him, even if just for a little while.

Meanwhile, Edd was trying to focus on a book, but just couldn't. Kevin. Kevin was all he could think about. The picture of Kevin in the changing room was practically programmed into his mind. He had been so close... Edd had been so close to Kevin's muscular arms, toned chest, and abs... 'Stop it Eddward, such thoughts are preposterous!' he scolded himself. After trying to focus on his book for another twenty minutes, he decided just to give up. With a sigh, he closed his book, threw it off to the side of the bed, and rolled over so he was on his back. 'Kevin... why are you in my brain? What are you doing to me?' Somehow, he felt almost... giddy. He shook his head. 'What a ridiculous thought.'

* * *

Edd was gathering his books from his locker, struggling to keep his eyes open after staying up until four in the morning thinking about Kevin and watching anime. His eyes were heavy, just begging to be closed. Begging for Eddward to crawl up in a nice warm bed and just... sleep. Nap even. Rest...

"Hey! Double D!"

Edd just about jumped from the sudden loud voice calling his name.

"Hey.." Kevin said in a much softer and quieter tone, leaning against the locker next to Dee's, a smirk on his face.

"Good morning, Kevin. I do hope that you enjoyed yourself during yesterday's outing."

"Oh, yeah man. I had a lot of fun." he looked at Edd's features for a moment. He had light bags under his eyes. "Not enough sleep?"

"No, I'm afraid not. I was up until nearly five."

'I was too...' "Man, that sucks. Eh.. you did promise you'd talk to me later. So after you wake up more, we should hang, alright?"

"Oh, of course Kevin." a small smile formed on his face. "We do have to to care of the baby... we failed to do so yesterday."

"Right." he smiled.

The bell rang.

"See you later then, Kevin!" Double D smiled and went on his merry way.

'Wow...'

* * *

The day went on like usual, besides the two boys talking whenever they got the chance to. Inbetween classes, Kevin passing notes with silly remarks and Dee's back to him telling him to stop before they got caught. Even during lunch, Kevin sat at the Ed's table. With a bit of protest from Eddy, he was able to sit with the Ed's and talk. He actually managed to make conversation with Ed, and Eddy. Edd was of course, shocked and suspicious as to why Kevin was making such an effort to hang out with the Ed's, but was happy that he was.

* * *

There was a knock at the door, and Edd knew exactly who it was. He got up and opened the door. He smiled at the red head who had their baby in his hands, and let him in.

* * *

After about two hours of getting the baby to stop screaming, Edd finally got it to "fall asleep". He laid it down on the couch next to him with a sigh of relief.

After only two days, Kevin had gotten used to being at Dee's. It was nice. Quiet. Peaceful. And Dee's parents were never home whenever Kevin was around, so he didn't have to worry about his language or actions. He really didn't want to go through another meeting with somebody else's parents. Whenever he met girlfriend's parents in the past, they either fell in love with him and made him feel like family, or despised him for reasons unknown. He couldn't recall ever meeting Edd's parents. He knew all of the parents in the Cul-De-Sac, given he hung out with all of the kids. He was curious as to why Edd's parents weren't ever around when he was. So he asked. "Hey Dee..."

"Yes, Kevin?" Edd looked up at the other male.

"How come I've never met your parents?"

It took a moment, but Edd eventually replied. "They're never around."

"How come?"

Edd went on to explain that his parents hadn't known each other even two months before his mother became pregnant with him. They were rushed into marriage, not even liking each other. They rarely talk to eachother now, and when they do, it's because they are arguing. Edd was never meant to be born, and because of that, he was always left alone to take care of himself since he was five.

"It sounds pretty lonely." Kevin frowned. Edd's shoulders fell, and he knew he hit a weak spot. "I mean... that's why I'm here. To keep you company."

Edd looked up at him with a small kind smile. "Thank you, Kevin."

'Dang he's cute... I mean... fuck...' Kevin cleared his throat, trying not to stare at the other. "Hey D-"

He was cut off by the sound of the front door slamming against the wall. Nat burst in and did the superman pose. "Where's Jim?! Jim's Uncles and Cousin are here!" he smiled proudly. Jim started crying... again.

Rave walked in, holding their baby, and sighed. "I apologize for my husband's stupidity."

"Stupidity turns my wonderful wife on." Nat smirked happily at Rave who looked away, cursing under his breathe.

"Well your stupidity just woke your Niece." Kevin crossed his arms.

"Oh... right... sorry!" Nat half whispered.

* * *

About two hours went by of talking, laughing, joking around, caring for the babies, and drinking soda went by. Nat had spent half of the time taking shirtless snapchats of himself with Jim and Nave, stating that he get's all of the babes before he and Rave left with their child. Maybe a hour after that, Kevin decided it was time to go home. Him and Edd chuckled as Edd led the way to the door.

"Well, this is where we part." Edd smiled sweetly.

'He's so cute... I could just kiss him...' with that thought, Kevin could feel heat rising in his cheeks where most of his body's blood decided to rush. He cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck, a nervous habit. "I guess so..." They stood there like that looking at eachother for another five minutes in silence. A comfortable silence, while the two thought.

"Well... goodnight." Edd finally spoke up.

"Goodnight." 'Kiss him...' Kevin actually considered the idea for a moment, before quickly leaving so he wouldn't do anything he'd regret.

Edd closed the door, and slid down it on his back, until his rump hit the floor. He let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding. 'Now just what was that?' The baby started making noises from the spot on the floor where Nat had been taking selfies. He sighed and picked it up, cradling it in his arms and began walking around the room aimlessly, until he decided to get something to snack on. He began searching the cupboards, thinking about that moment he had with Kevin. The more he thought about it, the more his head hurt. What was that moment? 'Could I be falling for Kevin?' Nonsense. That wasn't possible. Was it? Nope. Couldn't be.

Kevin closed his front door, and let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding in. 'What's wrong with me?' He rubbed his forehead, still feeling the warmth in his cheeks.

His mother peered in from the kitchen. "Hey, Honey." she greeted her son with a smile. "Did ya have fun?" she asked, returning to the counter by the kitchen sink, where she had been drying dishes.

Oh no. He couldn't talk now. He had to get to his room and straighten his thoughts out. "Uh... yeah. I had a lot of fun."

"Well that's good. Feeling hungry?"

"Nah. I ate at Double D's."

"Well alright. Later, if you want, there's leftover hamburgers in the fridge you can heat up."

"Kay. I'll be in my room." he rushed up the stairs, hoping to escape his mother and further questioning.

"Hm... odd. He usually loves my hamburgers." Kevin's red-headed mother said, drying a plate with a fluffy, purple towel.

"Huh. I don't blame him. It's YOUR cooking." her husband, and Kevin's father said from his spot at the kitchen table, with a smirk.

* * *

'This makes no sense. Why did I want to kiss him back there?' Kevin wondered, pacing his bedroom, somehow managing not to create a hole in the carpet. 'I'm not gay. I'm not into guys. So why did I think about kissing him?' He growled with frustration. None of this was making sense. 'I mean, sure Double D is... kinda cute. But it's Double D! Double D! He's a boy! I'm a boy! I'm not gay, and I doubt he is! I'm a freak!' The red-head sighed as he fell back onto his bed, and stared up at the ceiling. 'He is pretty dang cute though. With those blue eyes, and those pink lips... I wonder if they feel as soft as they look...' He rolled onto his stomach, burying his face into a pillow, and groaned into it. 'Maybe I do have feelings for the dork...' He pondered it for what seemed like a hour, but in reality was only about five minutes. 'Feelings? No? Maybe? Nah...'

* * *

So this is the end. I'm encouraging fan art to keep me motivated. Reviews are much appreciated. Thank you for your support. Bye.


	6. Nat and Rave

'Do I like him... augh! No!' The ravenette became frustrated. Ever since the mall he had Kevin in his mind and he didn't know what it meant. Edd already knew he liked boys so that wasn't the problem. The problem was... this was Kevin. Kevin... motherfucking... Barr. The jock that made teen and pre-teen girls swoon on sight. Girls. Kevin liked girls. Not scrawny, nerdy, teen boys. Hell, Kevin probably still had his eyes on Nazz. Just as the thought popped into his head, he looked up to see the two leaning on the lockers. Nazz giggling, and Kevin with that signature smirk on his face. 'Is this... jealousy?' Edd furrowed his eyebrows and looked back down to the floor ahead of him. Okay... so maybe he did have kind of a thing for Kevin. But he would get over it. It is just Kevin after all... right?

Kevin caught a glance of the Ed out of the corner of his eye. 'He looks... upset? Lonely?' He kept smiling at the girl in front of him. She read him like a book. If she caught onto Kevin's conflicting feelings, she would be all over it. He didn't know if what he was feeling towards Edd was a crush, or not. 'Guess it's time to experiment.' The thought of what he had in mind made him cringe. But he had to try it. Just to figure out what was going on inside his head. First, he would hang out with Edd for the rest of the day, to see how that goes. Then... he would experiment some more. Maybe he'd try it after he leaves Double D's that night. It wouldn't hurt to try. Maybe he would like it. 'Wow I'm gross...'

* * *

The whole day had gone by at a normal pace. Not fast, but not slow. Every chance Kevin got he was with Edd. Talking to him was something he started looking forward to during classes. Every time class started, he was actually disappointed to be leaving Dee, even if only for a hour. Every time the bell rang he was at Dee's side and Dee seemed to be going straight to Kevin as well. Always finding a way to escape their usual cliques, they would find each other and just... talk; talk about anything and everything. Their plans for the weekend, how their days went, class, the project, etc. Kevin began to believe he was being too clingy at one point, until it seemed like Edd was actually waiting for Kevin to get him so they could walk together. Conversation flowed easily between the two. It always had, and it was an amazing feeling. Just the feeling of being noticed by Edd was enough to get Kevin excited. It was like whenever he saw the dork, suddenly his spirits were lifted. 'I really am starting to fall for him, aren't I?'

Now it was 2:58. The bell would ring in less than two minutes, and Kevin was as ready as ever to grab the dork, and bolt to his house. Of course, he wouldn't do that. Hell, he could probably just swoop in, scoop Edd into his arms, and carry him off into the sunset bridal style. Kevin imagined the look on Edd's face if he were to even attempt picking the kid up. The picture of it was hilariously adorable. It was enough to make the day-dreaming red-head smile. He snuck a peek at the ravenette, only to see a flash of the other looking away quickly. 'What is this?' he smirked slightly. 'Well this is an interesting development...' he thought in a dorky Double D kind of voice. 'Looks like I'm not the only one daydreaming...'

The red-heads thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bell, announcing school was over, and everyone was free. On cue, all of the kid's began gathering and putting their things in their bags, standing, and leaving. Edd stood, putting his textbook, notebook, and pencil in his bag. 'It's go time.' Kevin mentally prepared for war, and walked over to Dee. He smiled lightly. "Hey."

The nerd known as Double D smiled warmly. "Hello." he finished putting his things in his bag, and placed the strap on his shoulder. "Ready to go?"

"Lady's first." Kevin bowed like a proper gentleman, gesturing for Edd to go ahead.

Edd's lips formed an amused smirk. "Are you quite finished?"

"Nope" Kevin smirked.

Edd faked a sigh, and walked ahead, only to have Kevin chuckle and follow him out of the class room.

Kevin saw it coming before it happened. It happened in less than a second, but he still managed to catch him right in time. Of course in this crowded hallway, there happened to be a student passing by at the exact right time to bump into Dee with just enough force to make him stumble and end up tripping. The red-head gasped lightly, somehow managing to react quick enough to catch Edd. So there they were, Kevin holding Edd in a dip that looked similar to the ones that couples made while dancing together. The world stopped for a moment. Everything else besides each other disappeared. Silence. It was as though the many students conversing, yelling, walking, and running through the halls suddenly vanished. The two boys focused directly on each other, both feeling the heat rising in their cheeks. After what seemed like ten minutes, that was actually only about 20 seconds, the two came out of their daze. Kevin cleared his throat and stood Edd up, making sure he was completely balanced before letting go. Only then did he notice the tall senior standing there still, looking shocked and worried.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't see you coming." he brushed his black bangs out of his face.

"Just don't let it happen again." Kevin threatened, though it came out shaky. He knew his face still had to have a red tint to it.

"R-right. Sorry, man." the tall skinny boy continued walking, still a bit confused about what had just happened.

Kevin realized his heart was pounding in his chest. 'Damn it heart, if Dee hears you I swear...' Finally, the red-headed jock turned and looked at the still blushing Double D. 'His face is so pink... cute.' The jock sighed, and smiled slightly at the sight. "Come on." he grabbed Double D's hand and pulled him down to the first floor of the school, where the lockers were. It wasn't until they were to Double D's locker, that Kevin let go of his hand. Kevin looked at Edd, who still had that cute tint of pink in his cheeks, though it was starting to fade away. The nerd seemed nervous, unable to look at Kevin but instead at the floor.

"Th-thank you, Kevin." Edd intertwined his fingers before continuing. "For catching me I mean."

"Don't mention it." Kevin stared down at the embarrassed boy. 'He is pretty cute... I guess it wouldn't be so bad if I were to like him, even if he doesn't feel the same way.' "Now." he smirked, then bowed down, holding a hand out in front of him. "May I escort you to our ride?"

Edd smiled, a ghost of his blush on his cheeks, and placed his hand in the other's. "Of course."

* * *

"No way!" Kevin nearly spilled his Fun Dip power all of the love seat.

"Yep!" Edd giggled, and took another bite of his chocolate bar.

Maybe a half-hour after they arrived at Dee's house, Eddy stopped by and dropped off a huge sack filled with candy. Sunday was monster movie marathon night and Eddy made Double D swear not to touch the candy until then. Kevin of course had other plans. It took awhile, but finally Kevin got Dee to stop protesting, lecturing about how you should always keep promises, and stating how upset Eddy would be as soon as he found out they laid a single finger on the sack. How did Kevin manage to make Edd lighten up? You may ask. Well, he shoved a Milky Way chocolate bar into the nerd's mouth. After that, he couldn't say no. So now here they were, sitting on Dee's love seat, both with sugar highs, and for whatever reason talking about past relationships.

"She actually tried to go down on you like that?" Kevin listened closely, actually interested in what the dork had to say.

"I felt so bad pushing her away, but her mouth was so gross I couldn't even kiss her."

"Wow." Kevin chuckled before dumping some more sugary, red powder into his mouth.

The baby so far was being pretty good, besides getting hungry, or needing a diaper change every once in a while, it was okay.

"You know Dee, girls are bad news. It's like they're all the same, you know?"

"No. I'm afraid I don't know, Kevin." Edd took a tiny nibble of his chocolate bar. "I haven't dated many women myself. Besides Marie and Nazz that is."

"Wait... hold up." Kevin held his hand in the air, pausing a moment before talking again. "... You dated Nazz?"

'Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say...' "Well yes. But that was back in junior high. It barely counted as dating. We only kissed once and that was when I was breaking up with her..."

"You broke up with her?!" Kevin raised his voice slightly. "Are you nuts?! I've always dated her on and off. She always broke up with me. Every single time. How and why is it that you broke up with her?!" he flung his arms up, almost dumping all of the Fun Dip powder everywhere. Again.

Dee chuckled. "We just... weren't meant to be." he shrugged. "She understood. Were still friends. I told her I wanted to be just friends, she kissed me, end of story."

Kevin couldn't help but smile, leaning his back on the love seat's arm rest. "I can see why she'd date you."

"Oh?" Edd raised an eyebrow, discarding the chocolate bar wrapper somewhere that he could get it later and throw it away. He got out a cherry wax bottle, began sucking on it, and leaning back.

"Yeah, man. I mean... your cool. Your smart, sweet, kind, and... no homo, dude, but your pretty fucking adorable."

Even though Kevin had said "no homo", Edd could still feel the start of a blush in his cheeks. "Adorable?"

"Yeah, dude. Your cute. Like... in a 'I wanna hug you' kinda way." Kevin smirked. Edd did look pretty huggable right about now.

After a second, Dee giggled. "Good to know."

"Girls go for that kind of shit, man. I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend." 'Please say something about being gay. Please say something about being gay. Please...' "Even Nat thinks your cute."

"He says I have a cute butt."

"You do!" 'Shit.' "I mean..." It slipped out. He saw it coming and he new it was a bad idea to say such a thing but it slipped out anyways. He looked at Edd to see a goofy grin on that pink face of his.

Edd put a hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh, but ended up doing it anyway. "E-excuse me?!" he chuckled.

"What!? It's true! You have a nice ass! No homo!" Now it was Kevin's turn to blush. His cheeks turned a crimson color, and he tried not to laugh. "Sorry."

"No no. It's fine! I'm flattered. Thank you Kevin!" Edd giggled.

Soon after, their laughter subsided until it was eventually gone and the two boys were trying to catch their breathe.

Kevin rubbed the back of his neck, as his face's color was returning to it's normal state. He took a deep breathe. "Aw, man. This is what happens when we have sugar."

Dee's cute, happy expression turned into one of worry. "Oh no! We ate almost all of Eddy's candy. Ah... what do we do?! What do I do?! Eddy is going to kill me!"

"Calm down, dork. We'll buy Dorko some more stupid candy. We'll split the cost 60/40 since this is my fault. If he get's pissed, just say that I ate all of the candy." Kevin became relaxed, laying back slightly with a hand on the back of his head.

"Well I certainly couldn't do that. But I appreciate it Kevin. We'll go to the store later. For now, let's just relax." he took a deep breathe and closed his eyes, laying down a bit as well.

Kevin smiled slightly and closed his eyes. He liked it here. It was peaceful. The room was silent. It was a comfortable silence. The only sound being a wind chime in the distance. He could just fall asleep...

Of course, the peace didn't last for long when the baby started crying. They both sighed, and opened their eyes, looking over in the baby's direction before looking at each other.

After a second, Kevin spoke up. "Don't look at me. It's your turn. Your on diaper duty today."

Edd frowned, then groaning he managed to crawl off of the couch and made his way over to the baby, resisting the urge to flip Kevin off.

Kevin smirked, enjoying the view that Edd was providing him. 'This is so wrong... but it feels so right.'

* * *

The two walked down the sidewalk, side by side, making their way back from the candy store, a sucker in each of their mouths. The day was nice. Bright sun. Hot, but not too hot. And there was a nice breeze. Perfect walking weather. Despite all of Edd's protest, Kevin ended up paying for about 80% of the total cost. He didn't mind it. He even added extra candy as a bonus. Now they were just trying not to eat 20% of it on the way back.

Pretty soon, they were back at Dee's house, taking care of the baby and resisting the urge of eating all of the candy they just bought. They ended up putting the sack in a kitchen cupboard so that it was out of sight, though, it certainly was not out of mind.

"Hey Dee" Kevin pulled the sucker out of his mouth and examined the box he had just pulled out of a cupboard. "Let's make brownies."

"Brownies?" Edd raised an eyebrow, and looked at the box. "We just ate 10 pounds of Eddy's candy and you want to reward yourself even more by making brownies?"

Kevin turned to Dee, giving him the best puppy dog eyes he could. "Pleeeaaassseeee?" he begged in a childish tone, pouting like a six year old who didn't get the toy at Walmart.

Edd couldn't help but smile. Kevin was cute. He almost looked... adorable. He giggled "Fine. But not until after dinner. What do you want?" He asked as he took the box from Kevin's hands and set it back in it's place.

"What do you got?" Kevin asked, hopping up and sitting on a counter.

"Hm..." Edd looked through a cupboard. "How does spaghetti sound?"

"Wait. You'll cook for me?"

"Well I was planning on it. Unless you wanna do something else?"

"No, man. That's perfect." Kevin smirked. The baby could be heard crying from the other room.

Edd smiled sweetly. "Good. Now go take care of little Jim while momma cooks dinner."

Kevin chuckled lightly, hopping off of the counter. "Yes mam."

* * *

"Mmm... delicious!" Kevin declared, finishing up a bite of pasta. "You cook better than my mom."

"Thank you." Edd smiled happily.

Soon they finished up, and Kevin leaned back in his chair with a content smile, while Edd put their dishes in the sink.

"Thank you, Honey. I love you." Kevin smirked.

Dee paused, unsure how to respond to that. He felt a light blush surface. 'Damn it. Eddward. I was just a joke. Stop getting all embarrassed.' He turned to look at Kevin and smiled. "I love you too. Now go change Jim's diaper."

"But your on diaper duty!" the red-head whined.

"I cooked dinner for you. You can handle the second part of the dinner process."

"B-"

"No sex until you do it."

Kevin made a large, over dramatic sigh and stood up. "Fine..." he pouted, pushing his chair in loudly. He walked slowly, making a big show out of going into the other room.

Dee smirked, watching him the entire time.

He finished changing Jim's diaper on the floor by the time Dee walked in. As soon as he was finished he glanced at the clock on the wall. Almost 8:45. "Aw, shit." Kevin stood quickly. "I gotta get home. Sorry Dee. Wish I could stay but Jim's grandma ain't gonna be happy when I get back."

"A-alright." Edd said, kind of disappointed. He walked Kevin to the door. "Goodnight Kevin."

"Goodnight, Double Dork" he quickly pecked Dee's cheek and went out the door.

The dork froze where he stood. Slowly, what just happened sunk into his mind. Kevin just kissed his cheek. Blush rose in his cheeks, and he could tell his face must have been completely pink because of the heat he suddenly felt in them. "Oh dear..." a goofy little grin appeared on his face. "... cool."

Kevin couldn't help but repeatedly curse under his breathe the entire walk to his house. When he got into his house, he quickly made his way into the bathroom, hoping to hide the pink in his cheeks from his parents. He locked the door, removed his jacket, and looked at himself in the mirror. 'That was so stupid... he probably thinks I'm a freak. I shouldn't have fucking kissed him like that. Maybe there's a chance he'll think it was a joke... like just playing along with the whole marriage thing...' He sighed. 'Nothing I can do now. It's already done.' He stayed in there a good 5 minutes, until he could get his blush to die down. He then slowly opened the bathroom door, peaking out to avoid running into his parents before escaping to his bedroom. He flopped down onto his bed with a sigh. He starred up at the ceiling, thinking about the moment. 'That was pretty awesome...' He heart raced a mile in only the second the his lips touched Double D's cheek. He was completely ecstatic. Yep, he definitely had a thing for that dork. Now the question remaining was... what was he going to do about it? He pulled out his cell phone, and dialed.

* * *

"So what did ya wanna talk to me about that was so urgent?" Nat asked, sitting down on Kevin's bed. Of course he called Nat. Nat was Kevin's best friend and not only was experienced with this kind of thing, he was pansexual.

"Okay so don't freak out but..." Kevin said sitting on the bed. He froze. He didn't want to say it. It was insane.

"What is it?" Nat asked curiously. When Kevin didn't answer he groaned. "Come on Kev~ Tell meeeeee..." he whined. Kevin sighed, rolling his eyes and Nat smirked. "Wait. Don't tell me... you like somebody."

Kevin looked at him and frowned.

"Ah, so it's true then. You like somebody Kevin. Well then. Who is she?" he smiled.

"...It's a he."

Nat paused for a second, taking it in. A large cheshire cat grin crept onto his face.

'Here it goes...'

"My little boy is growing up!" Nat exclaimed excitedly. "Who is it?! Is it somebody on the baseball team? The football team?! Ooo is he cute? Don't tell me it's Jimmy..."

"What? Fuck no." Kevin furrowed his brows.

"Then who is it?" he asked calmly this time, leaning closer.

Kevin sighed. "It's Double D..."

Nat gasped dramatically. "I knew it! You two would make such a cute couple. Ooo when are you going to tell him?"

"Never."

"What?"

"He's not going to like me. I'm his elementary bully. I don't even think he likes dudes."

Nat frowned slightly. He knew Double, was in fact, bisexual. "Hm... I don't know dude. I think he does."

"Really?" Kevin asked, looking at his best friend curiously.

"Well yeah... I mean... sometimes he talks about cute guys..." Nat wanted so badly just to blurt out how Edd was bisexual and did indeed find Kevin attractive but couldn't. He shouldn't have even said what he did, but he had to encourage Kevin somehow.

"Wow. That's great. I mean..." a little bit of hope sparked within him, and he smiled just slightly. "I don't know dude. I don't think I'll say anything just yet." he looked down, thinking about it. His chances were slim, but hey, there was a chance. "Oh and did I tell you I kissed him?"

"What!?"

* * *

"What the fuck do you mean?" Rave asked, an eyebrow raising.

"I mean... he's Kevin." Dee sighed. "Kevin Barr. The straightest jock out there."

"Well yeah I mean I agree he's straighter than a fucking arrow but damn Dee. If you like the fucker you like the fucker." Rave shifted in his seat. "Your going to have to tell him at some point. You can't just keep all that emotional shit locked up in your head. It'll just stay there and haunt you. Just get it the fuck over with." he took a sip of his coffee.

"Are you speaking from experience?"

"Experience in the acting world." Rave shrugged, taking another sip.

"So how're you and Nathan?"

James just about choked. "What?"

"Are you two not an item?" Dee asked curiously with a tilt of the head.

"Psh. Fuck no. That bastards not anywhere near being my fucking boyfriend."

"Oh. Well I just assumed considering the way you two are together."

"What do you mean?" Rave raised an eyebrow.

"You two are close. You kind of treat each other like your married."

"Oh I assure you, we are NOT married."

"Alright." Edd shrugged. The two did seem like they would make a cute couple.

"As for the whole Kevin situation, you either tell him or you don't. But just remember, your going to regret it if you don't."

* * *

"To Sweetheart: Dude..."

"To Sweetheart: Get your fine sweet ass over here we have some planning to do."

* * *

Feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
